Nowadays, magnetic elements such as inductors and transformers are widely used in many electronic devices to generate induced magnetic fluxes. Recently, since the electronic devices are developed toward minimization, the electronic components contained in the electronic products become small in size and light in weight. Therefore, the magnetic element and its conductive winding module are slim.
Take a transformer for example. In the transformer, a primary winding coil and a secondary winding coil are wound around a bobbin. Since the bobbin should have a winding section for winding the primary winding coil and the secondary winding coil, the volume of the bobbin is very bulky. In addition, since each winding coil has only two terminals, the conductive winding module formed by winding the coil also has two terminals and the applications thereof are limited.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic exploded view of a conventional transformer disclosed in for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,817 is illustrated. The transformer 1 of FIG. 1 principally includes a winding frame member 10, a primary winding coil (not shown), multiple conductive pieces 12 and a magnetic core assembly 13. The winding frame member 10 includes a tube structure 101, a first partition plate 102 and a second partition plate 103. The first partition plate 102 is parallel with second partition plate 103. A winding section 104 is defined between the first partition plate 102, the second partition plate 103 and the external surface of the tube structure 101. In addition, bending pieces 105 and 106 are extended from both edges of the first partition plate 102 and the second partition plate 103, respectively. Accordingly, two guiding slots 107 are formed on opposite sides of the winding frame member 10 for accommodating corresponding conductive pieces 12 therein. The magnetic core assembly 13 includes a first magnetic part 131 and a second magnetic part 132. Each conductive piece 12 is a U-shaped copper piece and includes a hollow portion 121 facing the winding member 121. After the conductive pieces 12 are received in the guiding slots 107 and fixed onto the winding frame member 10, the conductive pieces 12 are electrically connected to a system circuit board (not shown).
The conductive piece 12 of the transformer 1 is a one-loop structure in replace of the secondary winding coil. Although the one-loop conductive piece 12 may reduce the overall volume of the transformer 1, there are still some drawbacks. For example, as the number of the conductive pieces 12 is increased, corresponding guiding slots 107 are required and thus the overall volume of the transformer is increased. In addition, since each conductive piece 12 has only two terminals, the conductive winding module using the conductive piece 12 has also two output terminal and the applications of the conductive winding module are limited. For increasing the output terminals of the conductive winding module, the output terminals need to be welded together and thus the fabricating process of the transformer is troublesome and complicated. In other words, the conventional conductive winding module is difficult to comply with both requirements of reduced volume and increased conductivity.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved conductive winding module so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.